


A Simple Flight

by ravensingsfire



Series: Magic on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Modern Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensingsfire/pseuds/ravensingsfire
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is the Last Prince of Russia, guarded by Otabek Altin, one of the Last Paladins.Just cute fluff for a friend's birthday





	A Simple Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sortingthesockbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortingthesockbasket/gifts).



> This is just a one-shot of fluff for a birthday gift to a sweet friend. I may expand on it later.

Yuri Plisetsky sat on the edge of the roof, his gossamer wings catching the last rays of sunset and transferring them onto the courtyard below. He was the Last Prince, the precious Fairy of Russia, watching over the gardens before they were covered in snow in just a few weeks. His eyes closed with a sigh as he felt a warm presence settle next to him.

“I am not going to jump, Otabek,” he told the Paladin. Unlike the warriors of old, Otabek did not wear his shining armor at all times, a fact of which Yuri was grateful. The Paladin shook his head silently and didn’t seem to notice Yuri examining him out of the corner of his eye.

The Paladins had been a noble order than protected all sort of fae royalty throughout the ages, but as time went on and more and more magical places abandoned, their number sharply dropped from over three hundred members to barely ten. Otabek Altin was of the youngest of their remaining order, barely graduating the knight school before the school completely disbanded. He was immediately assigned to Yuri. The fairy thought it had been some punishment at first.

“Shouldn’t you be patrolling the perimeter or fighting off a dog or something, Beka?” Yuri asked with barely a twitch of his lips. His wings fluttered though, betraying his amusement of having the Paladin beside him.

“I have already completed those duties, my prince,” the grim warrior spoke softly. “Yura..” he then quickly corrected himself, knowing that Prince Yuri did not like to be addressed by his title in private. “I was hoping to see you fly tonight; though I can understand if you would like to stay on solid ground for once.”

Yuri laughed, a clear sound that woke the birds into song and coaxed them out of their nests to fly around the castle. A rare grin spread across the young, angelic face as his wings began to flutter in earnest, lifting him from the sloped roof of the castle. He could see the appreciation in Otabek’s eyes as he hovered for a moment. The Paladin loved the look of the light hitting the transparent membrane of his wings. The was a shine in his eyes as well that promise Yuri a proper massage later that night in thanks for sharing the flight.

The fairy smirked and climbed into the sky until cold clung to his wings and his breath grew heavy. Then without another thought, he dived, pushing out a stream of ice magic behind him. He flipped and flew up again as soon as he was only a foot from the stone floor of the courtyard, looping, and twisting as the ice trail formed behind him.

It was like a dance, like the ice skating he did with Otabek in the winter, but more dangerous. More fun. Finally, he lightly touched down on the edge of the roof, his wings fluttering still to warm back up after such an intense burst of magic. Even rarer than his grin from before was the fond, loving smile on Otabek’s face.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Yuri found himself laying before a warm fire, his mobile phone in his hands as he looked through all the posts on Twitter from the other Paladins and royal families. “Yuuri Katsuki has officially been assigned to Viktor,” he murmured to Otabek, moaning quietly as the man’s warm hands massaged the muscles around his wings. He felt a purring at his side as his cat settled beside him for warmth as well.

“Yuuri is a good Paladin,” Otabek noted in his soft but warm voice. “A bit more emotional than others, but the Elven King should find no problem with him.”

Yuri sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as his Paladin pulled another knot from his back. “Beka?” he asked with a quiet yawn.

“Yes, Yura?” the warrior answered fondly.

“Stay with me.”

“Always.”

* * *

 

The snow fell heavily in St. Petersburg. As an ice fairy, Yuri generally didn’t mind, but a significant drift had fallen off a roof while he was visiting the city and bruised his wings. He couldn’t fly now, possibly for weeks. He glared out of the window nearly hard enough to awaken the fire magic deep within him, but a gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up.

Nikolai Plisetsky, the Fairy King, stood over his grandson. All fairies were supposed to be beautiful, but it was said that Nikolai sacrificed his beauty and agelessness to keep Yuri alive after his mother had abandoned him. Now he was wizened, the deep wrinkles on his around his eyes and on his forehead always reminded Yuri of the old Ents that hid in the forest.

“You seem troubled, Yuratchka,” he pointed out. His voice was rough like sandpaper, but it made Yuri brighten up.

The young fairy, barely three hundred years old, turned to hug his grandfather tightly. Normally he would have hovered on his wings to reach the man’s shoulders, but today he had to rest them. “Can’t fly and Beka’s disappeared somewhere,” he complained, nearly purring as the old man ran fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair.

“Last I saw him, he was having the pool frozen over,” Nikolai chuckled in his deep, abrasive voice. That seemed to perk up the prince who rushed to the window on the opposite side of his chamber to see the Paladin directing mages to freeze the dark water of the pool. The surface was smooth, and on a bench just beyond the ice and the Paladin were two pairs of ice skates. “I would bundle up if I were you,” the King noted and followed Yuri to his massive closets. “I will be returning to Moscow tonight for the Yule Ball,” he told his grandson. He knew Yuri hated the balls and their politics, so he didn’t bother inviting him.

“Have fun with Viktor then,” Yuri rolled his eyes as he squeezed his wings into a leather jacket with faux leopard fur around the collar.

“I will send your regards to King Nikiforov,” Nikolai hummed thoughtfully.

“Please don’t encourage him, Grandpa,” the prince groaned. He fluttered painfully up to the king’s eye level and hugged him again, making sure the old man knew how much he appreciated all he did. His grandfather sacrificed everything for him, his looks, his immortality, and even his wings. The least he could do was repay him with love and affection.

* * *

 

Skating had always felt nearly as good as flying, giving Yuri the outlet he needed when he had to rest his wings. He never used magic on the ice, preferring to let his body propel him into intricate patterns. Otabek was always silently beside him, the bodyguard/friend/lover always there in a way that very few people were allowed to be. And that was how it should be.


End file.
